Persona 4 : Snow White
by Chinatsu Kajitani
Summary: Bagaimana kalo Chie jadi Putri Salju?


Konichiwa..  
ketemu lagi sma saya, Chinatsu Kajitani….  
kali ini saya membuat cerita Snow White atau Putri Salju tapi yang main Persona 4

Chie: "gw mainin ap nih?" kata chie datang tiba-tiba  
Chinatsu:"hmm…,jadi putrid salju" kataku sambil membaca sekenario  
Chie:"What?, gw jdi putri salju?, you are kidding?"kata chie yang matanya mblalak ke chinatsu.  
Yosuke:"hahaha…, Chie jdi putri salju?, author?, g slh milih karakter nih?"kata Yosuke yang datang tiba-tiba…  
Chinatsu:"hmmm…, lo jadi pangeranya yos.." kata Chinatsu tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Yousuke  
Yosuke: "what?, are you kidding, gw g mau klo jdi pangeranya dia, apa lagi.."  
Chie:"hiiii…., gw jga g sudi…, author ganti pemain dong!"  
Chinatsu:"huft.., g bisa!, dri pada liatin 2 ank ini berantem, kita ke langsung ke ceritanya.."

**Rating: T  
Author : Chinatsu Kajitani  
Genre: Humor, Romance.  
#Persona 4 itu punya ATLUS****, and Megami Tensei dan Snow White itu juga punya WaltDisney picture**** jadi cerita fic ini punya guwe  
Summary: Bagaimana kalo Chie jadi Putri Salju?  
#Summary Gagal!**

~oooOOOooo~

Di suatu kerajaan hiduplah seorang Ratu yang bernama Queen Rise. Queen Rise sanagtlah cantik, tapi hatinya itu BBBUUUSSUUKKK! **(biasa aj lah pas kata-kata busuknya.. -_- ), **dan ia juga membenci seseorang yaitu anak tirinya Putri Salju Chie, entalah…, kenapa dia membenci anak tirinya itu. Suatu hari, Queen Rise berjalan ke suatu ruangan, dan di dalam ruangan itu terdapat sebuah cermin yang sssaaannngaaattt besar.  
"Hei permen ajaib!, siapa yang sssuuaannggaaattt cuuuaanntiiikk di seluruh dunia ini?"

Buukkk

"Sakit tau author!" kata Rise sambil memegang kepalanya itu gara-gara dipukul sama Chinatsu pakai kertas scenario.

"masa sakit sih?,pakai kertas aj sakit?, kmu jga!, awal-awal kok udah buat kesalahan!"

"Maaf author, aku kelaparan nih!". Saat Rise selesai mengatakan itu Chinatsu pergi entah kemana dengan sekejap.

"hei cermin ajaib!, siapa perempuan yang sssuuaannggaaattt cuuuaanntiiikk di seluruh dunia ini?"

"Mna Gw tau!" kata Yukiko dingin.

"Hei, kmu itu cermin ajaib kok g ngerti sih?"

"klo perempuan paling cantik saya tau!"

"Sama saja tau!, udah ah…, masih banyak pekerjaan tau!, siapa gerangan itu?" Tanya Rise sambil melihat jam tanganya itu.

"Puri Salju Chie" kata Yukiko.

"What?, anak teri itu?, INPOSIBLE!" teriak Rise yang kaget mendenagr jawaban dari cermin ajaib yang ada di depanya

"Emang bener kok, klo g percaya tanya aja author"

"bener kok" jawab Chinatsu yang datang tiba-tiba dan langsung hilang tiba-tiba".

Mendengar jawaban cermin ajaibnya dan chinatsu, marah lah sang Queen Rise, dan akhirnya menemui anak tirinya itu di taman belkang istana.

"Hiiyyaa…!" teriak Putri Salju atau Chie sedang mengajari hewan-hewan Taekwondo.

"Wooii…, Chie…., seharusnya kmu tuh nyanyi bareng sama hewan, bukanya ngajari hewan Taekwondo!" teriak chinatsu sambil berjalan menuju Chie.

"Habis…., gw kan gk bisa nyanyi…, trs salah author jga sih!, kenapa milih gw!"

"itu karena imajinasi saya…, udah ah…, bentar lagi nyakmu datang.." kata chinatsu pergi sekejap.

"Woi Putri Salju, where are you?" teriak Queen Rise.

"Duh nyak, jgn sok bule deh, mau ngomomongin ap nyak?"

"Sekarang lo angkat kaki dari Istanaku ini!"

"Bukanya istana ini punya babe gw?"

"enk aj!, skrg jdi istana gw!,cepaaat!"

Saat mendengar perkataan Queen Rise, Chie hanya diam seribu bahasa.

"heh!,Teri, lo kok masih disini?" Tanya Rise yang bingung dengan Chie yang gk pergi-pergi itu.

"gw bingung nyak, soale katanya nyak gw disuruh angkat kaki dari istana ini, tapi gw bisa, soale gw gk iso terbang." Kata chie cemburut.

"hadeehhh…., jadi orang tuh jangan bego-bego!, maksud gw lo pergi dari istana ini!, klo gk pergi gw panggil Pemburu Naoto biar lo bisa diawetkan hidup-hidup, mau?"

"ya,ya…,gw pergi!"kata chie langsung pergi.

Di dalam hutan,Putri Salju merasa takut, tapi Putri salju harus belari terus dari pada mati dimakan Shadow. Putri Salju terus belari dan tiba dirumah yang sangat kecil. Ia pun mengetuk pintu itu, tapi tidak ada seseorang menjawab, iapun akhirnya masuk ke dalam rumah kecil. Saat Putri Salju melihat rumah kecil itu, begitu kotor rumah itu.

"duh rumah sudah Kamseupay euh, ditambah lagi di dalamnya tambah Kamseupay eeuuhh…, biar para Kamseupay itu yang bersihin, gw mah eeuuhh.."

Buukk..

"aduh…, knp sih author?" kata chie sambil memegang kepalanya itu gara-gara dipukul sama Chinatsu pakai kertas scenario.

"anak,ibu sama aj!, seharusnya kmu itu bersihin ini rumah, bukanya nungguin para kurcaci datang, trs lo ngapapain pakek kata Kamseupay hah? Tuh kan punya si anjell di Putih Abab Bau." Teriak Chinatsu panjang lebar.

"sorry…, gw kan g bisa mengerjakan tugas rumah tangga, tpi dlu pernah sih…, trs gw pakai kata Kamseupay itu kan kata-kata ngetren tahun ini"

"what ever!, bentar lagi kurcaci-kurcaci pada datang!, cepat bersihkan!" teriak Chinatsu pergi lagi untuk nonton JKT48 di Jakarta.

Akhirnya Putri Salju membersihkan semua dari sudut terbesar sampai sudut terkecil. Akhirnya 3 kurcaci datang sambil membawa lagu

_I WANT YOU  
I NEED YOU  
I LOVE YOU  
atama no naka  
gangan natteru MUSIC  
HEAVY ROTATION  
_**(AKB48-HEAVY ROTATION)**

Sebelum selesai bernyanyi, mereka bertiga melihat seorang gadis rambut coklat susu yang panjang rambutnya sebahu ***pakai wig**sedang membersihakan rumahnya.

"ngapain kamu masuk-masuk dirumah orang, trs jga pakek bersih-bersih rumah lagi?" Tanya Kanji dengan muka garangnya.

"maaf, gw lancang masuk-masuk rumah orang, trs gw bersih-bersih karna gw ingin tinggal disini!"

"trs gw harus bilang **WOW**gitu!" kata Kanji dengan memebesarkan volume-nya saat kata WOW.

"Hussh…, Kanji kenapa kau berkata begitu, kasihankan gadis ini, toh dia jga membantu beres-beres rumah" kata seorang kurcaci yang warna rambutnya abu-abu itu atau Seta.

"betul kata Sensei, Teddie~.!" Kata Teddie yang iku-ikutan.

"oke!,kau boleh tinggal disini, dan…, apakah kau sudah membuat makanan, saya kelaparan" Tanya Kanji yang meneglus-elus perutnya.

"ih…, ngapain gw buat makanan untuk kalian, dasar KAMSEUPAY eeeuuhh..!"

Buukk…

"Aduh…, sakit tau…!,loh?.., bukanya author lagi di Jakarta nonton JKT48?" Tanya Chie yang sedang menegelus-elus kepalanya.

"acaranya udah selesai. Gw kesini pakai pintu kemana saja punya Doraemon dan.. DASAR KAU BAAKAA…,! seharusnya lo buatin makanan kepada kurcaci, bukanya enggak dibuatin trs menghina pula. " teriak Chinatsu dan orang para kurcaci jdi sweatdrop

"sorry…, habis gw bisa masak, gw cma bisa masak dadar telor.." kata Chie cemburut.

"Kalau begitu cepat masak!" teriak author dan akhirnya pergi.

Di istana, Queen Rise sedang bertanya kepada Cermin Ajaibnya yaitu Yukiko

"Hei! Cermin Ajaib, dmanakah Putri Salju berada?"Tanya Rise kepada Yukiko

"mana saya tau!"jawab yukiko dingin.

"eh, cermin bego!, lo memang ajaib atau apa sih?, masa keberadaan Putri Salju tdk tau!"

"memang saya g tau!, emangnya sya GPS gitu!, Tanya aj sma saudaraku mbah ngugoole peta".

Akhirnya Queen Rise bertanya mbah ngugoogle peta, dan ketemu lah keberadaan Putri Salju.

Saat di disekitar perkarangan rumah kurcaci, Putri Salju menyapu daun-daun yang berguguran.

"duh…, knp sih gw harus nyapu-nyapu perkarangan rumah Kurcaci, keseel tau.., dasar kamseupay eeuuhh.."kata chie smabil ngomel-ngomel g jelas.

datanglah seorang nenek hampir sekarat ini berjalan menuju Putri Salju, tapi nenek itu jatuh, karena ia sangat kecapek'an.

"Nek, ad ap?" Tanya Chie yang menghampiri nenek itu.

"sa\...,saya lapar" kata nenek itu yang hampir tak sanggup berbicara.

"bentar ya nek" kata Chie yang pergi dan kembali membawa 1 bangkul nasi super besar, dan ayam yang sangat besar."nih nek" kata Chie meberikan nasi dan ayam.

Dalam hitungan 1 menit semua makanan ludes habis, tanpa tersisa. Melihat itu, Putri Salju hanya sweatdrop.

"terima kasih, sebagai imbalanya, saya ingin menjualkan kepada kamu, tapi karna kamu baik hati aku akan memberiakan gratis kepadamu, dan sekarang makanlah apel ini" kata nenek itu yang memberiakan sebuah apel kepada Chie.

"akan kumakan…".

Saat Putri Salju Memakanya tiba-tiba Putri Salju Mati memakan apel itu.

"HAHAHA…, akhirnya kau mati jga cengiluse!, HAHAHA.." kata nenek itu berubah menjadi Rise dan Rise pergi meninggalkan Chie.

Saat kurcaci kembali pulang, mereka menemukan Putri Salju sudah tidak bernyawa. Semua Kurcaci pada sedih melihat Putri Salju sudah tiada. Tidak ada lagi yang membuatkan makanan bagi mereka, tidak ada lagi yang membersihakan rumahnya, dan tidak ada lagi mengatakan 'Kamseupay' lagi.

"Puji Tuhan Teddie~, eh salah…, Astaga Teddie~, Putri Salju sudah tiad Teddie…, huuuaaa." Teriak Teddie sambil nangis gak karuan yang diikuti 2 temanynya yang jga iku nagis.

Akhirnya mereka membawa Putri Salju dan menaruh di peti kaca.

_Beberapa hari, berminggu-minggu, berbulan-bulan, dan bertahun-tahun kemudian…_

Datanglah seorang Pangeran Yosuke yang pas itu tersesat dihutan dan bertemu kurcaci-kurcaci yang menjaga makam Putri Salju. Saat ia mendekat dengan peti mati yang terbuat dari kaca, ia melihat betapa cantiknya Putri Salju di kotak peti itu.

"oh betapa cantiknya cewek ini, hei para kurcaci kenapa dia ditaruh di peti kaca?" Tanya yosuke kepada salah satu kurcaci.

"di…,dia…,diracuni oleh seseorang, hiks.." kata Seta yang menangis dan diikuti oleh 2 kawanya.

"boleh aku menciumnya?" Tanya Yosuke.

"What?, are you kidding?, tidak bisa!, tidak ad yang boleh menyentuh Putri Salju!" teriak Kanji membantah.

"tapi cma ini salah satu caranya, supaya dia hidup"

Akhirnya para kurcaci menyerah, dan Pangeran Yosuke mencium dikening sang Putri Salju.

"Woi tunggu Yosuke, seharusnya ditangan!, bukan dikening!' teriak Chinatsu yang datang tiba-tibah.

"knp?, iri?, mknya cri jodoh dong!" kata Yosuke dengan wajah smile devilnya.

"cih…, enk aj!,emangya kayak lagu Wali – Cari Jodoh! Udah…, lo harus manut!krna yang buat cerita fic ini gw" kata Chinatsu dingin.

"tapi, ini cma sekali dalam hidup gw bisa cium Chie dikeningnya, dan Jarang sekali klo Chie memakai rambut agak panjang dan tertidur, diakan imut klo tidur~"

"What Ever!,dasar Bakaa.., ktnya g mau jadi pangeranya Chie!" kata Chinatsu Pergi lagi.

Akhirnya sang Putri Salju Bangun. Para kurcaci, dan termasuk Pangeran Yousuke bahagia karena Putri Salju telah bangun dari kematianya.

"HOORREEE!, Putri Salju telah hidup Teddie~!" teriak Teddie senang.

"hah? Hidup? Gw tadi tidur kok!" kata Chie bangkit dari Peti matinya.

Semua orang pada bengong gara-gara ucapan chie, "tidur?" batin mereka berempat.

"udah ah…, gw mau beres-beres rumah!" kata chie pergi, tapi langkah dihentikan oleh seseorang yang memegang tangannya.

"apa?" kata chie menoleh kebelakang.

"apakah kmu bener-bener putrid salju"….

_Di kerajaan..  
_

"Hei cermin ajaib!, siapakah yang paling cantik didunia ini" Tanya Rise.

"Hah apa?, gk denger!" kata Yukiko.

"lo budek y?, gw bilang sapa cewek paling cantik di dunia ini? Dasar Cermin Bego!"

"Sorry Sorry…, yang paling cantik adalah Putri Salju"

"what?" Tanya Rise gk percaya.

"wat wet wat wet aj!, dibilangi Putri Salju OO'N!, makanya kuping dapakai!"

"ta…,tapi…, gw udh bunuh tuh teri!"

"oh y, Gw belum bilang, klo yang makan apel itu bisa bangkit, tapi dengan satu syarat, yaitu dicium, dan…"

"dan ap?" Tanya Rise memotong perkataan Yukiko.

"yang memakai sihir itu akan semakin tua, dan tua, dan akhirnya DEAD!" kata yukiko melihat Queen Rise semakin-semakin-semakin tua, dan Queen Rise Lenyap tanpa jejak, Sang cermin ajaib memecahkan kacanya sendiri dan akhirnya lenyap juga.

_Dan inilah kisah terakhir, Sang Putri Salju menikah dengan Pangeran Yosuke dan hidup bahagia selama-lamanya di sebuah istana-nya itu._

**THE AND.  
**~oooOOOooo~

Chinatsu:gmna ceritanya?, ancurkah?.  
Chie:"woi author!, lo gak bilang sih klo gw dicium dikening, padahal di teks di tangan?"  
Chinatsu:"maaf chie, itu bukan salah saya, tapi salah Yousuke" sambil menujuk yousuke.  
Yosuke:" eh…,eh…, aku dibilangin author klo gw harus cium kmu dike…"  
Chinatsu:"Bo'ong!, gw yang meringati dia cium ditangan Chie tapi…"potong Chinatsu.  
Chie:"tapi ap author?"  
Chinatsu:"malah cium dikening, dan berkata dengan entengnya bahwa ini cma sekali dalam hidunya bisa cium Chie dikeningnya, dan Jarang sekali klo Chie memakai rambut agak panjang dan tertidur, diakan imut klo tidur~, begitu katanya"  
_Buuukk Baaakk Buukk Meong(?)_ **(pertarungan di mulai)  
**Chinatsu:"dari pada liatin 2 mahkluk berantam, gw mau ngucapin maaf kepada Naoto tdk mendapatkan dialog dan bertampil…"  
Naoto:"tdk apa-apa kok, saya jga males ngomng apa lagi tampil"  
Chinatsu:"saya jga maaf kepada Kanji Karena sudah menjadi kurcaci kecil  
m(_ , _)m"  
Kanji: ya ya, kali ini gw maaf'in, klo misalnya gw dapat peran jelek, gw tending lo!"  
Chinatsu:"nah sekian cerita saya yang uancur pool ini. Sekian dan.."  
Rise:"Tunnggguuu author-chan!, mna minta maaf lo kpda gw!  
Chinatsu:"buat ap gw minta maaf ke lo?"  
Rise:"karena author-chan sudah berani memilih saya menjadi menjadi Ratu jahat, dan menjadi nenek jelek!"  
Chinatsu:"trs gw harus bilang **WOW** gitu?, ayo kita pulang!"  
meninggalkan Rise sendirian.  
Rise:"eh tunggu kok gw ditinggal sendiri? gw ikut!"


End file.
